I'll Stand By You
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: I think I'm now turning this into a short story. What will happen when Bella and Leah have enough of the abuse? Who will help them? Is the wolf pack really the wolf pack? Sorry if it's short but I think it's good. Please read and review. You might like it! L/J B/P Oh and the Cullens will be in it too.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

It had been a crazy few years for me. I found out that some of my friends turned into giant wolves. Then the rest of us are supposed to be their "other half." Oh and to top that off I been having vampires on my ass here lately. I don't know why God made me as a danger magnet but he did and I'm praying it will come to good use one day. Maybe I'll trip and fall off the face of the earth. With all the drama happening I doubt anyone will miss me. But maybe my friend Leah. Me and her have been through hell these past few years. Leah was in love with Sam but then he imprinted on her cousin Emily and just dropped Leah. But then Jacob imprinted on Leah and well...things haven't been so good. I think he has been abusing her but she is too afraid to tell anyone including me. I want to help her but my own imprint, Paul, will kill me..literally. He hits me and slaps me around thinking I'm his bitch or something. I try to get away but he always finds me. Then once he catches me it's even worse. Just thinking about him is bringing me to my breaking point I really don't know what else to do.

"Hey."

I turned around to see Leah making her way up to me covered with bruises. "Hey" I whispered.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

"Everything..life it's self." I replied looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Yeah I been thinking too." she mumbled.

"And?"

"And...I just don't know anymore Bells. I'm tired of this..him." she said tears rolling down her face.

"Me too Lee and at this point I'm just lost."

"Let's run away." she said.

"We can't you remember last time."

"How can I fucking forget? Bella I need to leave. I don't care where I go at this point!" she screamed jumping up.

"Shut up Leah before they come snooping over here." I whispered pulling her back down.

"I'm at the point where I want to kill-"

"Don't you even fucking finish that Leah Clearwater. We are gonna make it I promise." I said pulling out my phone.

"What are you doing?" she whispered looking over my shoulder.

"I been thinking and I forgot I have a friend who owes me a few favors." I replied sending my text.

"Yeah I remember last time when you said that. You ended us both up in jail." she chuckled.

"Hey that's what sisters are for." I smiled wiping her tears away.

"Yeah your my only sibling I have left. Even if it's not by blood." she whispered.

"We will find Seth Lee. I have feeling the others know where he's at but just doesn't want to tell us."

"If they know so help me God I'll-"

"Their in." I announced.

"Huh? Who's in? In what?" she questioned.

"The Cullens. Their gonna help us." I answered.

"The Cullens? Are you fucking nuts Bella. Their vampires for crying out loud." she yelled.

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that. Look Edwards mate Alexis has a power. She can make people tell the truth and she can re-do the past."

"And? How is that gonna help us?" she asked.

"Well there must be reason for the wolves to hate us. So maybe we could go back and change that."

"Why can't we just run away?" she complained.

"The imprint it's gonna hurt us Lee and you know it." I huffed.

"...So when are they coming?" she asked finally realizing that their are only way to happiness.

"Two days. Will you be ready?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah just don't let nobody find out and we'll be good." she smiled.

All of a sudden there was howling in the air and it sounded like they were close. "Remember this might not work. Are you ready for this? For freedom?" I asked turning towards her.

"Hell yes I been ready." she laughed making me roll my eyes. Our wolves finally arrived growling fiercefully.

"Hey Bella..." Leah said grabbing my hand.

"Yeah?"

"I'll stand by you." she whispered guiding me towards hell...for now.

**What did you think? Please review and I might add a little second part to this. Sorry it was short but hey I love short stories. I will have more short stories soon and I will start to update my regular stories since it's now summer! Anyways thanks for reading and please read my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

I had left a note for Paul. That's all I could do. He called while I was packing saying he was hanging at Sam and Emily's and don't worry about making his dinner. That alone made me pack faster. I needed to leave for a while and I knew he wouldn't understand face to face. I packed all my clothes, personal items, pictures, and my favorite blanket. Once he sees the blanket is gone he will for sure no I'm gone.

Leah was meeting me at the end of the wolf territory that leads to the vampire side. There the Cullens will be waiting with the cars and passports for everyone. I don't know how Leah will get away from Jake but I pray she would make it. Because if not I would just turn around...were in this together.

I turned around and looked at the house I have grown to love for the past few years. Yeah there was a few good memories here but they had always ended up as nightmares. I then looked around the place and I realized I'll miss La Push. I'll miss my father and Sue the most. They had both tried to stop the abusing but was threaten their selves. Other pack members tried to help but always gotten punished for it, like Seth.

"Bella hurry up. I think they know were gone." Leah whispered running towards me.

"I'm trying I have all this shit and I can't really run." I replied sprinting towards her.

"Well here put your stuff in the wagon and let's go." she said before taking off.

"Shit Lee I think your right. There is too much howling." I said now right beside her. We could see the border now with the Cullens waiting.

"Yeah it's either that or they smell vampire." she replied picking up her speed.

"Shit." I said falling down. My bags fell off the wagon and on to the ground.

"Fuck Bella let's almost here" Leah said helping me with my stuff.

"Okay hurry." I said now running with all my bags in my hand. We were a few steps from the Cullens when all the wolf's emerged.

"Just run these last steps Bells." Leah said both of us running finally making it over the line.

"We made it Lee. We did it." I breathed with a giant smile on my face.

"About time you realize you needed a break." Alice smiled coming towards us and kissing our cheeks.

"Sam would you like to phase back or stay as you are?" Carlisle asked speaking up to the alpha wolf.

"He said he will phase back but will have the others in wolf forms." Edward spoke.

"That will be fine." Carlisle replied. Sam nodded and phased right there. Leah and I turned the other way giving him some privacy.

"Why are you back Cullens?" Sam asked now in human form.

"For the girls." Carlisle replied.

"For the girls? Why do you two want to leave?" he asked confused.

"Don't act like you don't know Sam." Leah spat.

"Leah I can't help for what they do. It's y'all imprint not mine." Sam confessed.

"Yes but it's your pack Sam!" she yelled.

"Yeah and I can't come between imprints Lee." Sam yelled back.

"Don't you call her that. You lost the right many years ago Sam." I spoke up.

"Bells-"

"NO! We are done Sam. We can't just sit here and think everything is ok when we know it's not." I screamed. Me screaming caused Paul to phase back along with Jake.

"Bella come back now." Paul growled.

"Fuck you Lahote. I won't stand to be treated like shit anymore." I seethed.

"Neither will I." Leah spoke.

"I'm sorry Leah but you just piss me off sometimes and-" Jake started.

"Jake I don't do shit and you know it. You come home with an attitude and take it all out on me for no fucking reason." she said.

"I have a lot on my mind." he replied.

"And I don't? My brother is fucking missing and you think I don't have a lot on my mind?" she yelled. All the wolves looked at each other and said no more.

"Yeah can't say shit about that can you? Listen were out." I said walking away.

"Bella just don't...just wait..-" Paul tried to say.

"No Paul..you want to know a secret. I was pregnant Paul. We were gonna have us a little baby. But you kept beating me and beating me and one day you killed our child Paul." I said.

"What?" he whispered.

"You were to busy beating me for you to even smell or hear your own child." I replied.

"I"m sorry Bella I didn't know I-"

"And whose fault is that Paul?" I asked. He just looked at the ground ashamed.

"Exactly. Let's go guys." I said turning around.

"Hmmm." Alexis spoke.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I detect a problem here." she smiled.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jake asked.

"I smell secrets, lies and more lies." she smirked.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"You will find out soon young ones...very soon and when you realize your mistakes, you will come crawling back to the ones you love." Alexis said before walking off.

"You will be hearing updates from me every once in a while to calm your wolves down." Carlisle said.

"Wait a minute you can't just take them away from us." Sam spoke.

"They chose to come willing." Edward said.

"Oh Bella is not going anywhere with _you_." Paul spoke looking at Edward.

"Oh yes Bella is. Good bye Paul..I'm sorry you didn't realize how much I loved you." I said climbing in the jeep with Leah behind me.

"Ok this ends this little meeting. Good bye." Carlisle nodded.

"Let's get out of here!" I laughed.

"Next stop...well it's a secret." Emmet said from the driver seat.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Leah laughed rolling down her window.

"Yeah Em drive!" Rosalie laughed.

"Yes ma'am." he said before pulling off. But Leah being Leah she stuck her head out the window giving all the wolves the bird.

"Haha freedom here we come!" I yelled leaning back and enjoying the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

"This is nice man." Leah said as we carried our luggage to our rooms. The Cullens and us are now staying on their own personal island. So that the Cullens can go out into the sun when ever they want.

"Who are you telling. I call this room!" I said running towards a luxury white room. It had a king size bed along with a huge master bathroom.

"That's fine I want this tropical room." Leah called from next door.

"Leah this is the life." I moaned falling on my new bed.

"Bells it looks like your having a mini orgasm on the bed." Emmett laughed from the door.

"Leave her alone. Bella everyone is going hunting so we'll be back later. Enjoy your alone time." Rosalie smiled before her and Emmett took off.

"Leah what do you want to do?" I asked walking to her room but come to find out the poor girl was passed out on her bed. I looked her over and I see that she hasn't gotten a good rest in a while. So I walk over and cover her up kissing her on the head. "Good night sis." I whispered before walking back to my room and laying down finally falling into a peaceful slumber.

Paul's Pov

It's been a long time since I been out in the real world. The guys and I have been locked up in this hell hole for years now and I'm tired of it. I haven't seen my Bella in so long and she thinks that man is me. They show us pics of the girls once a month and when I look at Bella I see betrayal, hatred, and sadness. I don't know what they are doing to her but so help me God when I get out I will kill the motherfuckers. Poor Seth can't take this anymore. He told us he has no imprint to live for so why not die. We keep telling him to hang on, for Leah and for us because we are family. But I doubt he can hang on any longer and I doubt I can too...

Bella's Pov

"Wakey wakey girls." Emmett shouted.

"Go away." I mumbled digging myself further into my pillow.

"No it's one in the afternoon and the humans need to eat." he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Jasper carrying Leah the same way though she was flopping like a fish.

"Hmm.." I groaned.

"Yeah..hmmm...is right Bells. As soon as you get some food in your tummy we are going to the waterfall." Emmett said sitting me down at the table.

"Waterfall? You mean an actual waterfall?" I asked biting my bacon.

"Yup so get all the energy you need cause we have a long walk ahead of us." Alice said coming out dressed in hiking clothes holding up and pair for me and Leah.

"Ughhhh." I groaned banging my head against the table.

**Sometime later**

"Wasn't that fun girls?" Emmett asked.

"Well if a fish biting your ass his fun in your world then yes I had a blast." Leah joked.

"Well guys what you and Bella are eating for dinner tonight." Jasper chuckled.

"Ass Fish." I mumbled causing everyone to laugh.

"So what's are plans for later?" Leah asked as we were lifted on to their backs.

"We are gonna talk about what Alexis thinks about the mutts." Alice replied.

"And were gonna see if we can do anything about it." Rosalie finished before we took off running vampire speed.

By the time we got back to the house Esme was already making us a feast to eat. From the choice of crab, lobster, fish, clam, and a bunch of side items.

"Damn Esme who are you cooking for the whole pack?" Leah laughed sitting down grabbing a handful of french fries.

"No I didn't know how hungry you girls where so I just started cooking." she smiled getting back to work.

"I doubt I can finish this." I chuckled looking over the food.

"It's alright dear you just eat all you want." she smiled.

"So Bella and Leah I need a few questions to ask before we get started tonight." Alexis said coming up next to us.

"Ok shoot." Leah tried to say with her mouth full.

"When did you notice the changes in the guys?" she asked.

"Like half a year after they imprinted." I answered.

"Ok...and did they change over night or what?" she asked.

"Now that you ask that Jake changed over night." Leah replied.

"Yeah and Paul too..." I said now focused.

"Hmm..ok and did they ever have a different aura about them each day?" she asked.

"Totally." we answered.

"Ok that's all the questions." she said before her and Alice had fallen into a deep conversation.

"Eat up girls." Esme smiled. Me and Leah ate and ate and an hour later we were full.

"I..don't...see..how..those boys...do it." Leah breathed.

"I can't move." I replied.

"You two look like y'all need help going to the bathroom." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up." I moaned getting up and wobbling my way to the couch.

"Ok I think we got it." Alice yelled making her way downstairs.

"Ok everyone to the living room." Carlisle announced.

"So have y'all found anything out." Rosalie asked.

"They have a few theories. But we have to go back and see if their true." Edward explained.

"Ok I'm lost start from the beginning."

"Ok well when you two crossed the line I then smelled lies and secrets coming from them. I looked into it some more and every single one of them smelled the same. Everyone has their own scents but I paid enough attention to realize they aren't who they say they are. It also smelled like they were telling the same lies. So whatever is going on their all in it together. I then had Alice look into the future to see if she saw anything and..." Alexis stopped.

"And?"

"And the guys who beat you aren't the ones you fell in love with. They look like them but that's it. We think they are fake." she finished.

"Wait a damn minute...so your saying the men we were getting beat by these past few years aren't the real wolves we fell to love?" Leah asked.

"No." Alice said.

"Thank God...so what do you mean the ones in La Push are clones?" Leah asked.

"Yeah exactly." Alexis grinned.

"Why you smiling like that?" I asked.

"Because I don't even think we have to go back to the past. Why not just rescue them and destroy the clones." Alexis replied. We were all quiet for a while just thinking. I mean it would be easy to go back but my heart is telling me to go forward.

"Sure let's do it." I spoke.

"Yeah I'm in." Leah replied.

"Good now we just need to take the Sims out." Alice said.

"The Sims? Like the game?" I chuckled.

"Yeah like the game but they are evil. Their human but they design things that can kill you faster than you can say help." Alexis mumbled.

"Well can they be destroyed?" Leah asked.

"Yeah vampires and wolves are the only way to kill them." Carlisle spoke.

"But the wolves are locked up and there is only 8 of us vampires." Edward said.

"Let's get different covens to help us out!" I shouted.

"Hmm that can work..Jasper, Edward, and Emmett you three go look around the country. Esme and Rosalie go look in Europe. Alexis and Alice you two stay with Leah and Bella and get more information and I'll contact the...Volturi...they can help." Carlisle said.

"It's the only way." Edward said patting his shoulder.

"I have cousins at the Makah Reservation. They can help us too." Leah said.

"Good the more of us we have the better." Carlisle replied.

"Hey what about the other imprints?" I asked suddenly realizing that their stuck with the phonies.

"They need to escape too." Leah said.

"I doubt the wolves are letting them out of their sight at this point." Jasper said.

"Well my older cousin is alpha for the other pack so he could easily lie and get the imprints to his tribe for random purposes." Leah said.

"Ok that could work get on it Leah. The rest go to your areas." Carlisle said dismissing everyone.

I fell back on the couch and got to thinking. My Paul is still out there hopefully waiting for me...but the question is where?

**Yeah so big surprise there...I bet nobody was expecting that. That twist just came to me so hey why not put it down. So Seth is alive locked up with the rest of the pack. How are the other imprints doing? What about the clones? Will the real pack surive this or not? Well please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov

It's been over two months and I'm ready to get this shit over with. The Cullens returned a few weeks ago with a whole bunch of vampires from all different parts of the world. Leah contacted her cousin and him and his pack are in along with a few other packs. The imprints are now staying with her cousins tribe under the expression of an all female party between different tribes. Thankfully Emily said that the "pack" fell for it and let them go. Now I'm just waiting for the cue for me and Leah to go back.

"Ok does everyone know the plan?" Carlisle asked as we piled on the beach.

"Yes sir." we answered.

"Again if you want to back out we won't judge you. All of us not might make it out alive." he continued. Everyone looked around waiting for that one person but they never step forward.

"Good. Now don't forget what section you're going in. This is a very big building, built on a very small island. So you might get caught easily and if you do destroy them. The boats will be surrounded all around the island. Since only vampires are attending the island we will be able to walk on the bottom of the sea without them seeing us at first. The wolves will already be back at La Push helping Bella and Leah out with the "pack". After everyone is killed we meet back at the field in Forks. Any questions?" he asked finally finished explaining the plan.

Emmett raised his hand with a shit eating grin on his face. "Yes Emmett?" Carlisle asked already knowing the question.

"Um do we let everyone go that's being held or just the mutts?" he asked. Everyone looked surprise at his normal question.

"Let everyone go." Carlisle answered but before he could move on Emmett raised his hands again.

"Can I wear my superman suit? You know cause I could look like a hero and be cool at the same time." he asked. Well his smartness didn't last long.

"Emmett...you know what go ahead. There is no stopping you anyways." Carlisle groaned.

"Yay now Eddie and Jazz you two can wear your spiderman and batman outfits." he giggled jumping up and down.

"...Let's go before we all end up wearing super hero costumes." Leah said.

"I agree, now girls do you remember your plan?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah we go back and beg for forgiveness, then we act like everything is normal, and if they beat us we have to deal with it, then after two days we wait for the signal and we try to run away again, we don't make it, and before they can do anything the other wolves join us and help destroy the "pack"." I finished.

"Good good luck girls and be safe." Carlisle said kissing out foreheads helping us board our boat..

"Yeah we will see you in a week tops...try not to piss the mutts off." Emmett chuckled.

"Ha we know how that goes. I'll see you guys later." I said waving to all the new friends I made. I was glad to see the wolves and vampires finally working together. Maybe after all this we could actually be friends.

"Bye Bells! Bye Lee." they all shouted as the boat started towards the sea.

"How do you think this will turn out?" Leah asked me.

"I don't know. I mean it's crazy! It feels like were all in those movies that Quil made us watch when we were teens." I chuckled.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing..oh he would be proud at us." she laughed.

"Hey do you think it will be different once we get them back?" I asked after a while.

"Hell no! I'm jumping Jake the moment I see him. I'm gonna tell him I love him and he is never leaving me again." she smiled.

"Yeah the same for Paul I guess...I use to love sniffing him." I grinned.

"Hmm...I don't think I actually sniffed Jake like that." she laughed.

"Well I couldn't help it. Paul smelt so good every single time I seen him. He would laugh when I jumped in his arms and buried my face in his neck sniffing his scent. It was like my own personal drug." I smiled.

"Hey I understand just as long as they don't stink." she laughed looking towards land.

"Finally! Land ho." I shouted waving my arms around like some loony toon.

"Shh you'll scare the people." she laughed at me.

"Yeah well I don't care I'm getting kinda sea sick." I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Girl get your shit together and let's go." she laughed jumping onto the dock with me right behind her.

"Yeah wait till we get on this plane." I mumbled.

"Yeah yeah you can go straight to sleep as soon as we hit our seats." she said grabbing my hand.

"Hmmhmm here we come La Push."

Paul's Pov

There have been rumors that there was gonna be a jail break but none of these things are listening to it. They said whoever trys to they will die. I feel bad for the people, I mean we would have tried to escape but if we were to get caught we would die. This island is too damn small for everyone to be running around on. They only let us out twice a week to go run around but their always watching us. Thank God today they were letting us out.

"What's up man?" Jared asked walking by my side.

"Just thinking." I mumbled.

"Yeah well what do you think about the rumors going around?" he asked as we sat near the rocks waiting for the others. This was the place we would go each time they let us out. It was kinda out of their sight but I think they trust us enough to stay over here. I mean we come back to them every time.

"I don't know. I'm praying it's true but at the same time I don't." I replied skipping a rock.

"Hell I do." Jake said coming up along with the others.

"Yeah just think if we really did get out of this place." Embry said.

"Hey at least we get food." Quil replied.

"But it's no Emily's or Bells cooking." Sam mumbled and we all had to agree with that. Em and Bella made the best meals when they cooked.

"I miss sex." I smirked.

"Of course you do. What would you do if Bella was allowed to visit you on this island?" Jared asked. I snapped my eyes towards him at the mention of her coming here.

"I would tell her to turn around and to never return. I can't have her seeing this place and what it has done to me." I whispered. After that we were all quite until they called us back in. Now it was time for dinner then they would let us back out and phase till sunset. But after that we wouldn't see daylight again till a few days later.

Bella's Pov

It's been a few days since we departed the boat and now we are back in La Push. We had are stuff shipped to Charlie and Sues house until we talked to the "pack". We weren't gonna just go and find them. They would find us and once they smell us they'll know where we'll be.

"It's pretty out here." I breathed smelling the fresh pine cones and trees.

"Yeah I miss it up here." she answered. We then heard the wolves how and we knew they had found us.

"Good luck sis." I whispered.

"Yeah you too. Just remember less than a week." she smiled.

"So what do you plan on doing when you see Sue again." I asked trying to change the subject incase the wolves hear us.

"Hug her and never let her go." she smiled. "What about Charlie?"

"I'll hug him then he'll probably ask to make my special homemade soup." I laughed totally seeing him do that.

"Yup I bet 10 dollars he will." she chuckled.

"Well well well what do we have here?" came a deep voice along with a few chuckles. Me and Leah looked at each before turning around looking up at the devils themselves.

**Well how was this chapter? Remember it's just a short story so it will go by fast! Read and review please. XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's Pov

"Um hello guys." I mumbled trying to get my breathing straight.

"Hello? Is that all we get babe?" Paul asked chuckling at me.

"Yeah pretty much." Leah mumbled.

"Don't be a smart ass Leah." Jake growled.

"Jake...So why are you two back anyways?" Paul asked.

"Well..we...we wanted to come back. We said we would come back but we just didn't know when." I replied.

"They seem like their up to something." Quil shouted. Damn Quil he could never stay out of things.

"Well were not if that's what you're implying. We just wanted to come back the imprint hurts too much." Leah snapped.

"Aw you just couldn't help to ache for me baby." Jake laughed walking towards us and standing in front of Leah.

"Yeah...sure that's why." she smiled. Jake just smirked at her before pulling her up against his chest.

"Well let's go back home and you show me how much you missed me." he chuckled before running off and not even letting her answer him.

"Everyone leave." Paul said without breaking eye contact with me. Everyone left leaving me and him alone.

"So..." I whispered.

"So...why are you really back Bella?" he smirked coming at squatting down in front of me.

"For you, the pack, and my family..." I replied.

"Did you really feel the imprint?" he asked.

"Yeah didn't you?"

"A little but I ignored it. So you missed me huh?" he smirked cutting right to the point.

"Yeah a lot." I whispered.

"How much babe." he said leaning in a sniffing my neck make me shiver...but not in the good way.

"Enough to make me cry every night just thinking about you." I moaned trying to make it seem real.

"That's not enough tell me more." he growled now sucking my neck.

"Fuck Paul...enough to make me wet every night too. Do you know what I had to do to myself..but yet it never felt good like you." I moaned pulling his hair. He growled before pushing me on the hard ground and covering over me.

"That's better...I'm bout to show you what you missed baby and I want you to fucking cry out my name and let everyone in this whole town hear you okay?" he asked pushing his junk into my spot.

"Ah..ahh fuck yes just fuck me already." I moaned trying not to cry out in pain.

"Oh I am." was all he said before my torture started.

Carlisle's Pov

"Ok everyone we waited a few days and now it's time. Please remember what you are suppose to do and please be careful." I announced as we walked into the ocean.

"Let's knock this out and get the mutts home." Emmett shouted before diving under.

"Well let's go before Emmett trys to hunt a shark." I said before we all dived in.

"Ok I'll give it 3 hours before we get there and 2 hours to fight." I thought as we ran on the bottom of the deep blue sea.

Paul's Pov

"Man I'm ready to go outside." Quil groaned as we sat in the cell hole.

"We have a few minutes before the gates opens Quil." we said again for the fifth time.

"You said that a minute ago and yet..the gates aren't opened." he replied.

"Dear Lord let me out of here before I kill him." I mumbled and a second later they opened.

"Finally! Paul you should pray more." Quil shouted running out of the cell.

"Let's go before I choke him." Seth said coming from his little corner.

"How you doing kid?" I asked as we walked to our rocks.

"I'm just tired and ready to get the fuck out of here." he replied sitting on the rock.

"Aren't we all." Embry chuckled as he skipped the rocks.

"We go over this all the time...let's talk about something else." Sam said.

"Like what? We know everything about each other and we no more gossip to tell." Jared said.

"Let's play I spy." Jake said.

"Yes!" Quil said bouncing up and down.

"No."

"Come on Paul, we have nothing else to do." Quil cried.

"Fine...I spy my little eyes something...green." I said.

"Grass."

"Trees."

"Seaweed."

"Nope your all wrong." I smirked.

"Then what the hell is it?" Jake asked.

"Your upper lip." I laughed.

"Fuck you..I spy my little eyes something yellow." he said.

"The sun." Seth answered.

"Yeah your turn Seth." Jake said.

"I spy my little eyes something...wait is that a head?" Seth asked looking over to the left. We all looked over and seen a head...wait a few heads attached to bodies. Wait not just anybodies...the Cullens.

"What...the...fuck?" I asked.

"Don't make it look obvious guys look the other way too." Sam whispered making us turn are heads towards the sea.

"So...what the fuck is going on here?" I asked trying to get my thoughts together.

"Don't ask me ask them." Jake said.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the Cullens making their way towards us. "Don't freak or don't look at us but please just listen." Carlisle said.

"Hurry up." Sam motion.

"We are here to save you. We have boats on the way so don't freak out. Just know that once we free everyone you can all go back to your mates." Carlisle.

"H..How are they?" I asked.

"I cannot answer that fully yet but just know they miss you like crazy and they want you to come home safe and sound." he continued.

"Wait they know that those other men aren't us?" Jared asked.

"Yeah Lee and Bells had enough of it so decided to run away with us." Emmett said.

"Where are they?" Jake asked.

"Umm well...they are back in La Push with the fake pack. Now don't freak out but it was the only way. The other imprints are at another reservation safe." Carlisle said.

"So my imprint along with another are with those...men." I growled.

"Yes but they are safe. We have about 4 different packs watching over them." Edward cut in.

"Just get us out of here before I go wolf." I growled.

"Ok...the boat is about 15 minutes away. So you all stay here and as soon as the boat pulls up jump in. We have many vampires helping us to destroy those things along with freeing the others." Carlisle said.

"Ok let's just get this over with." Sam mumbled rubbing his temple.

"Now we are about to leave and go a round to the other side but like I said jump in the boat and we will meet y'all at the dock." he smiled before they all went back under.

"Man this is some freaky shit." Quil mumbled.

"Let's just act normal ok." Jake mumbled throwing another rock. After about 10 minutes we began to see many boats come towards us. They were coming from all different directions and I don't think I never been any happier.

"Finally they need to speed up because I bet their about to sound the alarm." Embry said.

"They gotta make it..they gotta." Seth whispered.

"They are Seth look." I said pointing to the closest boat that seems to be heading towards us. All of a sudden the alarms go off and the guards start running out pushing everyone inside.

"Were gonna have to swim to the boat they aren't gonna make it in time." I announced. We all started to jump in the water and head towards the boat.

"Fuck they see us swim faster." Jared said.

"Go go go go!" Sam shouted. I turned around to see the guard point his gun at us but before I could even blink he was on the sand gasping for air. I looked around and see at least hundreds of vampires piling on the beach.

"Come on Paul." the pack shouted breaking me out of my trance. They were already on board and waiting on me.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." I mumbled.

"Glad to see you all alive." the female leech said.

"Yeah thanks." we mumbled.

"The girls are gonna be really happy to see you all." she smirked.

"Wait you know them?" I asked.

"Yeah I had to live with the two for months when they ran away. Oh I'm sorry I'm Alexis, Edward's mate." she smiled.

"Hello I'm Sam alpha of the pack and that's Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jake, and Paul." as soon as my name was said her eyes snapped to mine and smiled.

"So you're the famous Paul Bells always talks about." she smiled looking me up and down.

"Yeah..so what's the story anyways." I said leaning back in my seat.

"Here eat this and the drinks are under your seats..your gonna need it." she said.

"I haven't had a Coke in I don't know how long." Quil moaned.

"Well there is plenty so drink up." she laughed.

"So the story?" Jake asked getting her attention.

"Well...we don't know why y'all were taken to this island but I do know that it was because of jealousy. I could also feel lies and secrets coming from the "pack" but I never figured it out. That's why the girls went back..to get information. Anyways in the beginning they were tired of the abuse and everything in general. I mean they didn't even let Leah and Bella see the other imprints. So Bella called Alice up and asked to come live with us. We then came to La Push to help them and when they got over to our side of the line we had a fall out with the wolves. That's when I smelled the lies and secrets and I knew they weren't the real pack. They had no scent to them and even Leah and Bella realized that. So Alice and I did some research and found out we were right. That they were clones and the real pack were hidden. I then had some friends locate you all and here we are today saving your asses." she winked as she finished.

"Well...damn." I said.

"Thank you for saving us and keeping our family safe." Sam said.

"Your very welcome I don't think the girls were gonna last any longer." she smiled.

"Well can you guys wake me up when we get there? I need a little shut-eye before I see my lady." Quil yawned.

"Yeah y'all are more than welcome to sleep. As soon as we pull up we have a condo and there will be a feast along with your personal care waiting for you." she said.

"I bet it's not as good as Emily and Bella cooking." Sam mumbled.

"Actually Bella gave Esme all the recipes and as we speak she is trying to make them just like her." Alexis said.

"I'll be the judge of that." I said before going into a peacefully sleep something I haven't gotten in many years.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's Pov

"Bella where is my damn beer?" shouted Paul from the bedroom.

"I'm coming." I replied from the kitchen. It's been a few days and I have heard that everyone is safe and should be here any day. Which means that we will have to attack the pack today or tomorrow.

"Took you long enough. Next time I tell you to do something you do it." he growled grabbing my neck.

"Yes I understand I'm sorry." I whispered trying to hide the pain.

"Good now get out of my sight I need to be leaving soon for my patrol anyways." he said.

"Ok well I'll be over Leah's house while your gone." I mumbled walking towards the door.

"Stop! Why are you going over her house?" he asked.

"Well...uh..it's kinda a secret." I replied.

"Tell me Bella or I swear to-"

"She needs advice Paul." I shouted.

"For what?" he asked clueless.

"Sex...she wants new ideas I guess I don't really know yet." I answered.

He looked at me before busting out laughing. "Sex..really...oh I can't..breathe."

"You can't tell her I told you that okay?" I chuckled actually finding it a little funny.

"I promise..just go I'll see you later." he laughed as he dismissed me out of the room.

I made my way over to her house quickly. I don't know when the little fight is gonna happen but I need to stick by Leah.

"Lee where are you?" I shouted walking inside.

"In my room." she replied. I made my way up stairs to find her laid out playing a video game.

"What are you doing?" I asked her sitting down in the chair next to her.

"What does it look like? I'm playing the game duh...here help me." she said handing over me another remote control.

"Now pretend Quil was here with us. Remember the strategy, never split up and have each others back." she said as the characters made their way to the army jeep.

"Yeah...damn watch out for the grenade, so what's up?" I asked her as we ran away from the bombs.

"Nothing much I got a text." she whispered before pausing the game and showing me the message.

_"We should be there in about 6 hours try not to mess with the "pack" too much. If y'all do began a war without us remember stick with Bella. Please Leah we know you just stick to the damn plan. Oh and tell Bella that whatever happens do not be afarid...just improvise the situation. Oh and Jake is with me and is now trying to..snatch the phone away from me. Don't forget to."-A_

_"Uh Alice you okay there what is happening?"-L_

_"A dbffjfb jfhjfb."-A_

_"...?"-L_

_"Sorry that was Jake like I said he was trying to get the phone. But anyways don't forget to call us if anything goes wrong. Gtg XoXo."-A_

_"Bye."-L_

"Jake is so slow sometimes." I chuckled going back to the game.

"Hmhmm...watch out for that fat dude." Leah screamed pushing me out the way and stabbing a fat dude.

"Thanks I thought he was gonna eat me." I smirked. So we went on like this for hours just talking and playing the game till Jake came home.

"Leah get your ass down here." he shouted.

"Coming." she replied giving me a look.

"Bella you too..I'm about to fucking snap." he replied. I grabbed Leah's phone and sent Alice a message saying, "I think it's time."

"Yeah?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Why haven't either of you done anything all day?" he asked glaring at us.

"I..I don't understand?" Leah mumbled.

"I come home to no food on the table and the both of y'all upstairs having a good time. I work hard trying to protect y'all and I can't even get a meal?" he asked stepping forward.

"We are not your made. If you want some fucking food make it yourself." I said before covering my mouth.

"What did you just say to me?" he growled stepping forward and getting in my face.

"You heard me loud and clear dick." I whispered before being slammed against the wall.

"Wrong answer Bella...now what should I do to you?" he growled digging his nails in my throat.

"Let her go." shouted a deep voice. I looked over to see that the other packs have finally arrived along with the fake pack.

"And who are you?" Jake growled.

"I'm from another reservation and that's all you need to know." Kyle, Leah's cousin, growled.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked dropping me to the ground.

"I don't know you tell me." Kyle smirked.

"Get off our land." Sam announced.

"Nope." Kyle chuckled.

"Then we will kill you." Paul growled.

"Look let's cut to the point here we know your secret." Kyle frowned looking at them. Leah and I had finally gotten up and around the pack and towards Kyle and the others.

"S..Secret?" Quil stuttered.

"Yup. So why don't you tell us what you know or we'll kill you right now." Kyle smirked.

"Ha you and what army?" Paul laughed.

"Me and my pack along with a few others and oh..we can't forget our friends vampire friends now can we?" he smirked.

"Who the Cullens?" Embry laughed.

"No the Volturi." he simply said making the "pack" shut up.

"You got to be kidding me? We can't even smell them." Sam said.

"They have someone who can take away any scent. Speaking of that...none of you have scents...why is that?" Kyle asked.

"What are you talking about we d..do." Jake said.

"Hmp... Aro my friend please come here." Kyle said then before we know it Aro is in here arms wrapped around us.

"Hello ladies...and mutts." he smiled. One thing about Aro he always had a freaky smile on his face that would scare a little baby away.

"Aro tell me what is different about them?" Kyle asked.

"They have no blood." he smiled.

"I..I don't understand..no blood?" I asked.

"No my dear they have another substance in them that looks like blood but yet...it's not." he said still smiling.

"So are you gonna tell us what you know or not?" Kyle asked cutting to the point.

"Fuck you." Jared said.

"Hmp very well..._go_." was all he had to say before the war broke out among us.

"Bella run." Leah shouted as me and her ran out the house.

"Come on I think the Cullens are almost here." I shouted running into the woods.

"Bella where are you going baby?" Paul shouted after me.

"Fuck Bella run." Leah said as we broke out into the field.

"Keep going." I shouted.

"Look there they are." Leah said pointing ahead. I looked up to see the Cullens and the real pack with them along with the other vampires.

"Leah look out." I shouted pushing her out of the way from Paul's claws. I feel to the ground missing his claws by an inch. Paul was leaning over me in wolf form growling like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella." Alice shouted. Paul looked at her before phasing back and pulling his shorts on.

"Get your fucking ass up." he said yanking me up.

"Don't fucking touch her." I heard some one say. A voice that sent chills down my spine, something that hasn't happen in a while.

"Well well well..if it isn't Paul. How are you doing?" the fake Paul asked.

"Let go of her now." Paul growled.

"Paul." I whispered making his eyes snap towards mine.

"Don't you fucking say a word." the fake Paul said grabbing my arm.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to let go of her before I kill you." Paul growled stalking towards.

"You'll have to catch me first." was all I heard before I was lifted in the air and tress were passing by me.

"Let me go!" I shouted kicking and screaming.

"Shut up you little bitch. I had enough of your ass for years now." he growled taking another direction.

"Where are we going?" I shouted.

"You'll see when we get there." was all he said.

"Fuck... can you at least tell me the story." I said remembering what Alice said about not being afraid.

"Ha...you want to know Bella? I'll tell you both." he said finally stopping at the cliffs edge.

"Please I been wanting to know for months now." I mumbled as he let me down but still had a grip on me. I look forward to see that my Paul had made it and was looking right at me.

"I was jealous. My real name is Hunter Craw. I went to school with y'all for years and never one did I have a friend. I always looked at your little group and I wanted to be just like ya'll..more like Paul. Paul had the perfect body, the perfect attitude, and the perfect girl. Bella I wanted you so bad it hurt. So one night something came to me and it all changed. They decided to clone your whole pack and pick some other little lonely boys to match up with the other pack members. Anyways Seth had caught me sneaking around Bella and before he could tell you I kidnapped him and they kept him. I never really knew why they didn't clone him but after that each pack member was taken to island one by one. After Paul was taken I thought I could live my perfect little life...oh how I was wrong. Bella you gotten on my nerves 24-7. Paul I really don't know how you could put up with her." he said making me smirk and Paul snort.

"And how she always slept wild. I loved being close to her but that night when she crawled on my back..naked was the breaking point. Don't get me wrong the sex was great but damn it was too much at first." he said making me blush and Paul growl.

"Then I started to abuse you because..hell it was fun and it made you fall out of love with me. That was my favorite part of it...watching you and Leah cry over and over again. It broke my heart when you said you lost the baby but hey it had to be done right. The baby wouldn't even survive because it wasn't Paul's actual baby. I was pretty glad y'all left but when y'all showed back up out of the blue I really thought y'all were nuts. Then you started to act different and I started to..fall in love with you." he finished turning my face to his.

"Let me go Hunter." I said.

"Ha it's not that easy to let some one you love go..." he said kissing my lips.

"That's it I had enough of this. I swear if you touch her again I'll kill you. Your not gonna fucking put your hands on my girl again. I can't wait to get my hands on you and fuck you up so bad. Motherfucker I'm gonna be your worse nightmare." Paul said walking towards us.

"Yeah I know I'm about to die...and I'm sorry for everything Bella..I reall am. Even for this." he said before pushing me off the cliff. I couldn't breathe or anything but I made my way towards the surface.

"Fuck." I breathed as I broke the surface. I took a few deep breaths and looked up to see both Pauls fighting. Then I seen one of them pull out a gun and shoot the other. What the fuck is going on here? I tried to scream but nothing came out...I was starting to get a little dizzy and I didn't think I had the energy to move so I just leaned back against the rocks for a second trying to get my breathing under control. I seen two bodies fly off the cliff but after a while only one came up.

"Bella." he said to me.

"Leave..me..alone." I breathed.

"Princess it's me..your safe now." he said finally reaching me.

"Paul?" I asked really looking at him.

"I'm here Bells." he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Fuck Paul." I cried burying my face into his neck and smelling him. Yeah it was him...he still smelled like pine cones mixed in with honey.

"Shh it's okay I'm here and I'm never leaving you again." he mumbled. I pulled back from him and it felt like we just imprinted all over again. I pulled his face to mine and crashed my lips into his. We moved together slowly first tasting each other but then we got a little more hard-core and deeper.

"Paul..don't you..fucking leave me..again or I'll fuck you up." I moaned into his lips.

"Fuck I missed you so much." he groaned pulling away from me.

"Tonight your all mine got it." I said trying to contain myself from touching him.

"All yours for ever babe." he groaned leaning in and kissing me again.

"Better yet forget it fuck me now." I moaned pulling down his pants.

"Bella? What are you-" he didn't even get to finish before I attacked his lips again.

"I haven't been with you for years Paul you better show me how much you still love me." I growled against his lips. He just smirked before pulling my legs around his waist and sliding in.

"Fuck your still tight as all get out." he groaned pumping in and out of me.

"Yeah all for you baby." I moaned and before I know it he flipped me over and fucked me from behind.

"Just wait for tonight babe...I'm gonna fuck you in so many different ways I'll have you screaming my name all night long. I'm gonna fuck that tight little-" and before he could even finish I screamed out his name and exploded everywhere. After a few seconds he followed me and we were both leaning against the rocks breathing hard.

"Yeah I can't wait." I smiled before swimming back.

"Hey wait up for me." he said catching up with me.

**4 years later**

"Push Bella!" the doctor screamed.

"Don't you see I'm fucking pushing!" I screamed back. 4 years ago I didn't know what was going to happen. All I know is that Paul came back to me and saved me from Hunter, the wolves and vampires are now friends finally, and here I am having Paul's child.

"Bella...calm down baby girl." Paul whispered in my ear.

"Don't tell me to calm down..ahhhhh...we..are..never...having sex...again." I screamed.

"One more push Bella." the doctor said.

"Ahhhhh." I screamed before I heard the sound of my baby crying.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." the doctor smiled handing over our.

"Paul he looks just like you." I smiled looking down at my son.

"He has your eyes." he said. "Hi, I'm your daddy." he cooed.

"What do you want to name him?" the nurse asked us.

"Hmm..what about Nathan Lane? After me and Paul's grandfathers." I suggested.

"I love it..welcome to the world Nathan Lane Lahote." Paul smiled.

"I love you Paul." I whispered.

"I love you more than life it's self baby." he said kissing my lips lightly.

"Come on not this again. Isn't this how Nathan was made?" Quil laughed coming in with the rest of the pack...well some of them.

"We are ready to move your partner in here if your ready?" the nurse asked.

"Bring her in." I smiled. They then rolled in Leah and her new little baby girl along with Jake in a wheelchair.

"Why in the hell are you in a wheelchair?" Paul asked.

"I passed out." Jake mumbled.

"Hey but he was awake most of the time..I give him props." Leah laughed.

"Shit here you go." Quil said handing Embry money.

"It never stops with you two." I mumbled.

"Look at my niece and nephew. I can't wait to have kids." Seth smiled pulling up a chair between me and Leah and grabbing our hands.

"Sam they are so cute. Can we have another kid?" Emily asked taking pictures. I'm sure sending it to Sue and Charlie. They would pick today to leave for their third honeymoon.

"Shit...not this again." he mumbled. We all started laughing and talking from there. Catching up on what has happen over the past 24 hours me and Leah has been here. It was hours later when everyone left leaving me and Leah alone with our babies. Paul and Jake gave us some alone time and went to get something to eat like always. I look over at Leah and she looked so peaceful.

"Can you believe were here?" she mumbled.

"I know..we made it after everything." I chuckled.

"Yeah and guess what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I never left your side and to this day I'll still stand by you." she said.

"Yeah forever and always sis." I smiled laying my head back.

"Yup..forever and always." she whispered. And Leah was right that day on the cliff...we could face the world together...

**The End**

**Well how did you like it? Sorry I had to end it so short but I need to finish my other stories to. Well I hope you liked it and please review! Till nest time XoXo...**


End file.
